19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Keller
|image = File:DanielKeller.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |Row 1 title = Birth Name: |Row 1 info = Daniel Michael Keller |Row 2 title = Nickname(s): |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Born: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Candice Paine (October 3, 2008 - 2016) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Brighton Keller (adopted son) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Michael Keller (father) Suzette Keller (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Esther, Rebekah, Priscilla, Anna & Susanna (sisters) Nathan & David (brothers) }}Daniel Michael Keller (born February 6, 1985) is the third child and first son of Michael Keller and Suzette Keller. He is the brother of Esther Schrader, Rebekah Hunt, Priscilla Waller, Anna Duggar, Susanna Bridges, Nathan Keller and David Keller. He is the ex-husband of Candice Paine and the father of their son Brighton. Early life Daniel Michael Keller was born on February 6, 1984, to Michael and Suzette Keller. He was the couple's third child, and they went on to have five more children after him. Daniel and his siblings were home-schooled growing up, following the teachings of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles, which he has left as an adult. They were raised with strict rules, including weekly 15 minute meetings for one-on-one time with their parents. Personal life Marriage He married Candice Paine on October 3, 2008. They were divorced in 2016 for unknown reasons. Fatherhood He has one child with Candice Paine. They adopted a son, Brighton Gabriel just after he was born on July 14, 2012. Shunning In 2011, it was discovered (via since-deleted Facebook comments) that Daniel had been shunned by his parents, which lasted until 2014. Despite the apparent shunning from the Keller parents, Daniel and Candice were invited to Keller's wedding, which they attended. Both Daniel and Candice were included in the posed family photos at the wedding. Defense of Anna After it was discovered in the summer of 2015 that Daniel's sister Anna's husband Josh Duggar had cheated on her, Daniel took to Facebook to speak against his brother-in-law. After Josh's sister Jessa Seewald posted a photo of a biblical passage about confessing your sins on her Facebook page, Daniel commented saying "There's a difference between between confessing and getting caught". He continued to interact with commenters, some of whom accused him of being all talk and no action. "Yeah bitch I did out to [[Anna Duggar|Anna]]", he said in one comment. "I have been thinking of her and sick to my stomach for her for the last few days. Why, you got another bible verse to beat over my head? I have told her I would pay for her to move out here w me and pay for her kidz. I don't think josh will see that this is a big deal and be truly broken till that happens. I beat my life on the fact that josh has not come to true brokenness yet". He later called out his parents for their response, saying "Oh, I know. But my parents are preaching stay w him. There more interested in how there daughter getting a divorce will make then look then they are in trying to truly get josh some help and getting Anna and the kids out of there till he has gotten that help". Despite Daniel's concern for his sister, she did not leave her husband. Category:Kellers Category:Married Category:Parents